Unter dem Sternenzelt
by Laura Langley
Summary: Lemon - Es el cumpleaños de Kensuke y ni Shinji ni Touji pueden acompañarle a una acampada. Su acompañante será una persona que el no hubiera imaginado nunca y, sin embargo, la que más ilusión podría hacerle.


**Unter dem Sternenzelt**

**Por Laura Langley**

-"¡Suéltame! ¡Lo vas a pagar caro!"

Asuka estaba en posición algo extraña para ella. Con la espalda pegada a un árbol muerto de tronco delgado que hacía de poste la pelirroja tenía sus manos atadas hacia atrás y sus pies juntos e inmovilizados por cuerdas.  
>Pero cualquiera que la conociese y la viera se habría extrañado más de su indumentaria que de encontrarla así. Asuka iba vestida con unos pantalones de camuflaje en tonos ocres y verde apagado, botas negras y una camiseta de asas verde oscuro atada sobre el ombligo. Su pelo estaba suelto al haber prescindido de sus conectores neuronales que usaba a diario a modo de pinzas y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas estaban pintadas con dos dedos de pintura de camuflaje.<p>

-"¡De eso nada, eres mi prisionera y no te irás de aquí hasta que me cuentes todo lo que quiero saber!"

Kensuke estaba frente a ella, de pie y desafiante con una falsa agresividad. Iba vestido con las mismas ropas que la chica (era él quien se las había dejado) y sostenía la réplica de un fusil de asalto militar en sus manos. Sus gafas brillaban en la noche despejada. Detrás de ellos una hoguera con un cazo de sopa colgando y más atrás una tienda de campaña de aspecto caro.

El cómo había llegado Asuka a aquella situación había sido una serie de acontecimientos.  
>El cumpleaños de Kensuke se acercaba y sus amigos Shinji y Touji le habían prometido ir de acampada con él, pero justo el día antes del aniversario el chico moreno tuvo que salir con su familia a la ciudad para acompañar a su hermana a un hospital en otra urbe y Shinji había sido convocado para unas pruebas extraordinarias con el EVA-01.<br>En especial Shinji se sentía mal con su amigo al abandonarlo en el día de su cumpleaños. Asuka sintió una punzada de su conciencia. Hacía pocos días aún que el chico la había salvado de una muerte segura cuando había saltado dentro de su unidad sin protección dentro de un volcán para rescatarla cuando se hundía en el magma. Por un lado se sentía mal por haber tenido la ayuda del chico, pero el calor de la gratitud ardía aún intensamente.  
>Asuka accedió a acompañar a Kensuke en nombre de Shinji. Por supuesto el joven piloto no había osado a pedírselo a ella pero sabía que con aquello su deuda quedaba saldada.<br>Cuando la alemana llegó al encuentro de Kensuke, habían quedado en las afueras de la ciudad para acampar, descubrió que aquello iban a ser una especie de juegos. El joven otaku era un obsesionado de todo lo militar, tenía infinidad de réplicas de armamento y maquetas de vehículos de combate.  
>La jornada antes de anocheces fue una serie de ejercicios militares ordenados por el cumpleañero. A Asuka le parecían una bobada pero acostumbrada a un entrenamiento desde pequeña realizó todos los ejercicios de manera perfecta pero siempre con cara de aburrimiento.<br>La chica se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y obedeciendo de manera automática todo lo que le decía se encontró inmovilizada atada a un poste.

-"Du bist ein Dummkopf! Ich werde dein Haals brechen!" – Le increpó ella en su lengua maternal mientras se retorcía.

-"¡Ya sé! Haremos como que tú eres una espía nazi y yo te he capturado." -Dijo Kensuke orgulloso de su idea al escucharla hablando alemán.

-"Yo… ¿Yo una nazi? ¡Desgraciado!" – Asuka se puso roja de ira mientras apretaba los dientes de una manera que hizo retroceder dos pasos al chico a pesar de que estaba atada.

-"Además… los alemanes y los japoneses eran aliados en la Segunda Guerra Mundial así que deberías liberarme, ¿no?" – Se tranquilizó ella razonando y siguiéndole el juego para ver si la soltaba.

-"En eso tienes razón…" – Reconoció el de gafas pestañeando confuso.

Asuka ya sonreía triunfalmente al ver como el joven sacaba un cuchillo para quitarle las cuerdas y se acercaba a ella pero de repente se detuvo ocurriéndosele algo.

-"Un momento… ¡Yo puedo hacer de soldado aliado! – Expresó triunfal. Asuka dejó caer la cabeza apesadumbrada.

-"Te pregunto de nuevo. ¿Dónde está el puesto avanzado de los alemanes en Francia?"

A pesar de que agitaba su cuchillo ferozmente Asuka estaba ya hastiada y se sentía bastante decaída como para seguirle el juego al otaku que había pasado 15 minutos haciéndole preguntas sin ningún tipo de sentido fingiendo un burdo acento americano.

-"En el quinto pino..." – Resopló ella sin ni siquiera mirarle.

-"¡Oh venga, ponle algo más de espíritu!"

-"¡¿Pero no te has dado cuenta de qué no quiero jugar? ¡Lo único que quiero es que me desates e irme a casa a dormir! ¡Estoy harta de esta especie de acampada!" – Gritó enfadada.

Kensuke tragó saliva. Quizá se había extralimitado en sus juegos, no estaba acostumbrado a pernoctar en el campo con chicas. A lo mejor había tirado a la basura su única oportunidad en la vida de estar con una chica tan guapa y tan interesante como Asuka. El de gafas siempre había tenido el sueño de ser piloto como Shinji, Rei y la propia pelirroja. Los envidiaba y admiraba por partes iguales.  
>El actuar con ella y hacer las mismas cosas que habría hecho con sus amigos era sólo un mecanismo de defensa. Si hubiera intentado hablar sobre otros temas se habría sentido cohibido. Ahora Asuka estaba enfadada y pudiera ser que no tuviera otra oportunidad de estar con ella.<p>

-"Podemos hacer otras cosas." – Dijo con miedo.

-"¿Cómo qué?" – Casi escupió ella despectiva.

De nuevo el joven de cabellos despeinados tragó saliva. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se quedó muy cerca de ella mirándole a los ojos azul cielo en los que podía ver su propio rostro.  
>La piloto alemana se sintió incómoda por el escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida pero no apartó la mirada, eso sería señalar debilidad.<br>Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un rato. Los únicos sonidos en la noche clara eran el crujir del fuego de la hoguera y el canto de los grillos. Incluso la brisa nocturna pasaba silenciosa, como esperando.  
>De repente a Asuka se le aclararon las ideas. "Quiere besarte." Se dijo a sí misma y sorprendida por el atrevimiento que veía en los ojos del normalmente más callado de los tres idiotas.<p>

-"Si vas a besarme hazlo de una vez y acabemos con esto."

Asuka habría jurado que ordenó a su voz sonar amenazante y brusca, pero de sus labios las palabras salieron susurrantes y casi anhelantes.  
>Sorprendido pero viendo el camino despejado Kensuke puso sus dedos en la fina cintura de la chica. Se estremeció al tocar la piel de la pelirroja y ladeó su rostro para juntar los labios.<p>

En medio de ninguna parte, aunque con la ciudad al fondo con su brillo espectral, Kensuke daba su primer beso. Era este un beso tranquilo y sosegado. No estaba nervioso como se pudiera haber pensado pero sus labios acariciaban lentamente los de Asuka, buscando explorarlos sin prisa, saboreando su textura y su carnosidad.  
>Ella lo había aceptado como quien hace un favor pero tras varias caricias cerró sus ojos de manera refleja como había hecho él.<br>Cuando se separaron para tomar aire se miraron, ambos sonrojados y Kensuke sin esperar mucho volvió a besarla. Esta vez el beso fue más intenso, buscando encontrar las puertas de la boca que la anterior exploración sólo había adivinado. También fue más corto debido a la intensidad.

-"¿Quieres que te bese de nuevo?"

La pregunta iba dirigida a Asuka por parte de Kensuke. Pero sentía este que se la hacía a si mismo sorprendido. Había captado como los labios de su prisionera no se habían cerrado y sus ojos medio abiertos centelleaban.

-"Es tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Tómalo como un regalo."

A pesar de que intentaba parecer dura, su voz y el ligero temblor en su cuerpo la delataban y sonriendo el chico volvió de nuevo al ataque.  
>Ahora fueron las lenguas las que llevaron el beso. Las defensas habían caído y se libraba la feroz batalla en las bocas. Incluso cuando uno de ellos se retiraba para tomar aire, la lengua del otro no cejaba en su ataque frotándose contra su adversaria. Asuka sentía su lengua siendo succionada por la boca de Kensuke. Ambos órganos bucales se bregaban fuera de sus cavidades goteando saliva caliente que resbalaba por sus mentones en una mezcla de ambos fluidos.<br>Abrasado por el deseo hacia la ídolo pelirroja la mano derecha del chico fue subiendo por el cuerpo de ella hasta abarcar con la palma uno de los redondos pechos de ella cubierto por la fina tela de la camiseta. No lleva sostén y Kensuke pudo jugar con el seno moviéndolo en círculos y sintiendo su pezón.

-"Mmmm…"

Asuka gimió o acaso no era un gemido. Kensuke no estaba seguro ya que su lengua dentro de su boca no la dejaba expresarse con claridad. Pero si sintió con el pezón de ella se endurecía y tomaba aire de manera que su pecho se hinchaba.  
>Al manosearla y besarla de manera tan lujuriosa la excitación le podía y quiso quitarle la camiseta pero la manera en la que la había inmovilizado al poste lo hacía imposible sin desatarla y no quería hacerlo. Por una parte estaba ansioso como para perder el tiempo en eso, por otra reconocía que le excitaba la idea de tenerla así. Con su cuchillo Kensuke rasgó de arriba abajo la tela de la camiseta verde oscura que dejó a la vista los pechos de Asuka. Esta soltó un gemido fruto de sentir la brisa en sus desnudos y ardientes senos y el frío del cuchillo.<br>Tras admirarlos un rato relamiéndose el otaku militar se lanzó a por ellos agarrándolos con sus manos y chupándolos.

-"¡Ah! ¡Si Kensuke! ¡Cómeme las tetas!"

Gritó la piloto con los ojos cerrados y el rostro hacia el cielo echando su torso hacia adelante y aliviada de que nadie pudiese escucharla.

El joven de gafas no tenía que recibir la orden de su amante pues ya estaba haciendo lo que le pedía. Su boca abarcaba lo que podía de los níveos pechos de Asuka mientras sus dedos apretaban y soltaban disfrutando de la gelatinosidad y firmeza de la carne.  
>El sonido de la boca de Kensuke chupando y succionando los erectos pezones rosas era como el ruido de alguien tomando un helado con hambre y ansia que era precisamente lo que sentía él.<p>

-"¡Mmmm!"

La chica atada seguía con sus gemiditos y abrió los ojos hacia las estrellas que brillaban puras sobre ellos. No quería bajar la mirada por culpa de un miedo irracional. Su cuerpo era caldeado por los dedos y la lengua del chico con el que había ido de acampada por hacerle un favor a su compañero de piso. Sintió su lengua ascendiendo por el valle de sus pechos y alcanzar su cuello estirado donde se demoró para recorrerlo bien y marcar el camino con la saliva. Luego chupó su mentón y la obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarla.  
>Tras el nuevo beso se quedó mirándola y ella hizo igual. Mientras sus ojos se encontraban la mano diestra de Kensuke se coló de manera traviesa en los pantalones de campaña de la joven y frotó su sexo con los dedos.<br>Asuka abrió la boca en un gesto en el que parecía decir que como se atrevía y la sorpresa se reflejaba en sus iris azulados. El dedo corazón del de gafas se adentró en la vagina de ella.

-"¡Ah!"

La piloto alemán echó su cabeza hacia adelante tocándose las dos sudadas frentes buscando la chica apoyo al fallarle las piernas. Kensuke la masturbaba de manera deliciosa usando su dedo más largo que metías y sacaba de su húmedo sexo. Ella tan sólo acertaba a mirarle a los ojos mientras gemía sin descanso y respiraba cada vez más fuerte. El otaku también aumentó su ritmo de inhalación y exhalación. Verla así de encendida también le calentaba a él.

-"¡Ah! ¡Me corro! ¡Me corro!"

Asuka se agitó casi agobiada sintiendo el orgasmo cerca. Su cuerpo temblaba y movía sus caderas como queriendo que el chico sacase su dedo antes de que se viniese pero Kensuke no lo iba a quitar por nada del mundo y siguió dedeándola incluso cuando ella destiló sus cálidos líquidos sexuales.  
>Cansada tras el clímax ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su amante y jadeó un rato. Él permaneció a su lado.<p>

-"Suéltame…"

Ella ordenó aquello sin emoción alguna en un susurro. El joven del cumpleaños imaginó que tras el orgasmo daba aquello por acabado. Incluso era muy posible que Asuka se arrepintiera. Sintiéndose miserable Kensuke cortó las ataduras de brazos y piernas. La chica cayó de rodillas sobre la hierba con la camiseta hecha jirones y los pantalones medio bajados.

Había sido tan intenso que Kensuke ni siquiera había reparado en que tenía una erección completa que se marcaba en sus pantalones. Asuka si se dio cuenta.

-"Ahora me toca a mi." – Dijo ella algo traviesa desde el suelo y mirando al chico.

Kensuke no se daba cuenta de lo que quería decir, no hasta que ella comenzó a acariciar el bulto de sus pantalones. Pillado por sorpresa él dio un saltito y se mordió el labio inferior con miedo de moverse o decir nada.  
>De rodillas frente al otaku Asuka palpaba su pene sobre la ropa a dos manos, marcando su forma sobre la tela y recreándose con la delicia de saber que era ella ahora quien le torturaba.<p>

-"¡Wow!"

La exclamación de la Segunda Elegida vino producida cuando sin avisar bajó pantalones y ropa interior del chico de manera brusca haciendo que la dura polla de este saliera libre y agitándose de arriba abajo delante de la cara de la sonriente y sonrojada Asuka.  
>El pene del chico no era nada extraordinario. De tamaño medio, quizá algo fino, delgado como el cuerpo de él y con el glande a la vista. Su pubis y testículos eran imberbes.<br>En un acto reflejo el de gafas se tapó la cara con dos manos, una cara completamente roja. Se sentía avergonzado, seguro que Asuka se reía de su pene.  
>El joven se quitó las manos del rostro al sentir que su polla era envuelta por una sensual calidez. Vio como Asuka comenzaba a chupársela.<p>

-"Asuka…"

Susurró el nombre de la pelirroja tan suave que parecía que tuviese miedo de romper el momento. Ella con los ojos cerrados se apartaba la cabellera anaranjada con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba el pene del chico desde la base y movía su cabeza chupándoselo.  
>Allí estaba ella, la más deseada, la diosa de la escuela. Una chica por la que cualquiera daría lo que fuese por tener una cita y él, afortunado sin merecérselo pensaba, la tenía sumisa ante él haciéndole sexo oral. Si lo contaba en clase sería el más popular sin duda (si es que llegaban a creerle.), pero sorprendiéndose a sí mismo no tenía ningún deseo de compartir aquella experiencia con nadie más.<p>

-"Mmmm… Mmmm…"

Ajena a los pensamientos de Kensuke Asuka seguía chupándole su verga. Lo hacía de manera rítmica apretando sus labios contra la tersa piel del joven. Su sabor no era desagradable como había temido, él era un chico limpio, pero tenía un toque de un sabor extraño, aquel era el sabor de los hombres: Un poco fuerte y picante que aumentaba la excitación de la joven.  
>Sacó el falo empapado de su saliva de la boca y lo recorrió de la punta la base varias veces a la vez que su aliento caliente acariciaba todo el tronco.<br>Kensuke jadeaba de placer, apretaba los puños con miedo a moverse y que ella se enfadara. Pero sintiendo demasiado calor se quitó la camiseta quedando del todo desnudo justo cuando ella había apoyado su pene contra su propio vientre y usaba su boca para chupar y succionar las bolas del chico de una manera que hacía que le temblasen las piernas.  
>La Segunda Elegida siguió un buen rato jugando con el pene del chico, casi parecía que se hubiese olvidado de que estaba unido a su propietario. Dedos y lengua de la chico lo acariciaban y besaba y lamía con curiosidad y deseo.<p>

-"Asuka, me voy a correr."

Ahora le tocaba a él poner en aviso a la chica. Oyendo sus palabras Asuka dejó de chupar su pene y de rodillas con las palmas de las manos en el suelo le miraba con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera. En tan sugerente postura Kensuke no tuvo ninguna duda de lo que quería.  
>Tomándola con la mano izquierda del mentón se inclinó un poco mientras masajeaba su dura y mojada verga. Jadeando sintió que le llegaba el momento y estalló.<br>Apuntando con precisión, los disparos de semen acabaron todos en la boca abierta de Asuka que veía el rostro congestionado de Kensuke y los jadeos de este.  
>Tras recibir todo el semen que se acumulaba en su boca como un charco de color blanco y amarillento ella la cerró y tragó. Volvió a abrir la boca para mostrarle al chico que ya no quedaba nada. Este con una sonrisa tonta levantó un pulgar a modo de aprobación y ella sonrió quedamente.<p>

Asuka se puso de pié y le dolieron las rodillas que estaban rojas. Habiendo estado concentrada en el sexo oral había olvidado el tiempo que llevaba de rodillas sobre el agreste terreno. Refunfuñando se dispuso a recoger sus maltrechas ropas cuando Kensuke la tomó del brazo para volverla hacia él.

-"¿Pasa algo Kensuke?" – Preguntó extrañada.

Como respuesta el de gafas se lanzó a abrazarla a besarle el cuello y de manera cuidadosa pero firme la zancadilleó para rendirla contra el suelo con él encima.

-"Asuka, te deseo. Te deseo desde el primer segundo que te vi. Arrogante delante de nosotros tres en la cubierta del portaaviones. Durante meses vi como rechazabas de malos modos a los demás chicos y tenía miedo, pero hoy… hoy he visto una parte de ti que nadie más había visto antes y quiero seguir siendo el único. Soy egoísta, lo sé, pero te quiero para mí solo… Asuka…"

Las palabras de Kensuke aunque suaves sonaron potentes en la soledad del campo. Los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes se frotaban desnudos en la fresca hierba y los labios del otaku buscaban desesperados cuello, mejillas y labios de su amante piloto.

-"Ah Ken…" –Asuka usaba el apelativo que sus amigos usaban con él de una manera cariñosa. "No digas más… quiero sentirte, hazme el amor, hazme sentirte dentro de mí." – Suplicó amorosa.

No hacían falta más palabras por parte de ella. El chico de gafas iba a tener su gran regalo de cumpleaños. Acomodándose entre las piernas de modelo de la alemana buscó con una mano su miembro aún duro y lo llevó a la entrada de la vagina de ella metiéndolo lentamente hasta que su pubis se encontró con el de ella. Un suspiro por parte de cada uno confirmaba la penetración.  
>Kensuke comenzó a moverse sobre Asuka que tendida sobre el suelo dejaba al joven entrar en lo más profundo de ella mientras lo miraba con ternura. Ambos hacían el amor cubiertos por un manto de estrellas y con la naturaleza como habitación. La fogata se había extinguido y la única fuente de luz era la lámpara dentro de la tienda de campaña además de los astros que tililaban. La Luna no había hecho presencia respetando la intimidad de los dos jóvenes.<p>

-"¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Oh! ¡Asuka!"

No paraba de gemir el joven. Su delgado cuerpo se movía para hacerle el amor a su idolatrada pelirroja. El placer del sexo recorría su cuerpo cada vez que su polla se adentraba en la íntima cueva de ella. Esta apretaba los dientes y se sujetaba a los hombros de Kensuke con su melena suelta cubriendo la verde hierba de un manto anaranjado.  
>El chico enterró su rostro en el aromático cuello de la pelirroja. Con la mano izquierda sujetaba su cabeza y con la derecha el muslo izquierdo de ella alzándolo para poder meter mejor su masculinidad en ella. Kensuke daba cortas y firmes embestidas que hacía gemir a Asuka.<br>En la quietud de la noche ella le hacía hombre y él a ella mujer.

En un arrebato de pasión ella se volteó sin avisar y rodaron hasta intercambiar posiciones. Ahora el chico de gafas estaba bajo ella y ella encima sentada sobre sus caderas sin haberse salido su pene de su sexo.  
>Sonriéndole pícara sus ojos brillaban traviesos y le tomó de las manos entrelazando sus dedos. Ella comenzó a moverse de arriba debajo de manera lenta. El chico pudo ver su falo apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vagina de ella lleno de sus fluidos, penetrando una y otra vez el coño decorado con vello naranja en forma triangular.<br>Los gemidos de Asuka no se hicieron esperar, ladeaba su cabeza con el rostro moldeado por el placer. Kensuke la sujetaba con fuerza de las manos y acompañaba los movimientos de ella con sus caderas. La imagen de los perfectos senos de su amada alemana danzando al ritmo que los cuerpos marcaban era una imagen que perduraría en sus sueños.

Kensuke levantó su torso permaneciendo sentado y Asuka sobre él unidos por sus sexos. Él la abrazó con cariño y pasión y la besó en la boca. Ambos se quedaron quietos con los ojos cerrados. La semilla de Kensuke inundó el fértil útero de la pelirroja sin que esta profiriese queja alguna.  
>Tras la eyaculación el chico cayó rendido y ella sobre él descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho sudado. Se quedaron dormidos.<p>

Cuando Kensuke despertó hacía frío. Era de día pero apenas se veía paisaje debido a una intensa niebla que era la culpable de la bajada de temperatura. El chico despertó a la pelirroja que también sintió los estragos del frío temblando y abrazándose a ella misma, habían pasado la noche al raso y desnudos.  
>Riendo y tiritando de frío recogieron las ropas y se metieron en la moderna tienda de campaña que estaba caldeada. Dentro suspiraron más tranquilos dejando que el calor invadiera su piel.<p>

-"¿Quieres desayunar?" – Preguntó Kensuke tras un largo silencio.

-"No tengo hambre." – Mintió ella.

Ambos se miraron y las risas afloraron de sus gargantas. Unas risas provocadas por el hecho de seguir desnudos y no parecer importarles. Kensuke se acercó a ella y la besó. Ella respondió al beso y juntos se tendieron sobre el suelo cubierto por material aislante.

-"La próxima vez me pondré el plugsuit para ti." – Le dijo sensual Asuka mientras mordisqueaba una de sus orejas haciendo que el chico temblase aunque no sabía si por el mordisqueo o por la promesa.

Fuera de la tienda de campaña la niebla rodeaba el lecho de los dos adolescentes sin que nadie más escuchase los gemidos, jadeos del placer más puro y risas que se escucharon a continuación.

**FIN**


End file.
